


Where For Art Thou Biggerstaff

by moon_foot



Series: Biggerstaff Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_foot/pseuds/moon_foot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up to find Oliver has left him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where For Art Thou Biggerstaff

**Author's Note:**

> This part took a little long to become complete but due to major writers block but it got there. This is still an Angst part but it's going to get better in the next chapter.  
> Thanks to Alaerys (LJ) For the beta.  
> Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Harry awoke with a start; he was still naked on Oliver's bed but something was missing…something very important.

Where was Oliver? He'd only been out about half an hour. It was still dark outside.

He looked over to the fireplace where Oliver's trunk had been sitting when he arrived.

_gone!_

Harry started to panic a little bit. He flew out of bed and raced to the bathroom hoping to find Oliver there but with no luck. As he walked back to the bed to try and calm himself down he saw it, a small glimmer of hope that Oliver was still around here somewhere was resting on the small bedside table.

A letter…

He raced over and ripped it open. It read:

_Harry,_

_I'm so sorry…_

_I'm so sorry that I'm not strong enough to stay and stand by you like you deserve. To stay and fight like I know you always will. I beg you to stay safe and to survive the war. I'll be begging Merlin and Gryffindor and every other entity out there that we'll meet again Harry. I'll miss you. I love you, Harry._

_Goodbye Love,_

_Oliver._

Harry read and re-read the letter. Over and over again he read it just sitting there in his lover's bed

_Ex–lover_ he thought to himself.

He fell into the pillows and breathed in the scent that was Oliver's and then slowly without his say-so, tears started spilling down his cheeks. He felt his chest tighten painfully until he gave himself over to the hurt and sobbed, completely broken, into the pillows beneath his head.

As he wept his body shook with grief and that's how he remained until he eventually cried himself to sleep.

He woke some hours later wondering why he felt so deflated since he was waking up in Oliver's bed, but upon seeing the letter he remembered, with such shock that it nearly knocked him over with the force.

He lay there for some time, just trying to find comfort in being surrounded by the other items Oliver had left behind...

_"Just like me"_ Harry thought brokenly.

Harry didn't leave Oliver's cottage for 3 days. He would wander around aimlessly trying to find some clue as to why he would just up and leave without actually _talking_ to him first. They could have dealt with it together.

_You knew I would help you through anything so why did you run?_

He sat there in the dark quietly and he realised that he hadn't sent word to anyone at the castle since he'd arrived at Oliver's. Which, he supposed, is why Ron and Hermione were knocking at the door.

When he did answer he heard the door open. He supposed Hermione had unlocked the door with her wand. He heard their shock as they entered the empty house and heard their footsteps as they made their way through out the small cottage to where they found him sitting with his back again the headboard of the bed he and Oliver had shared.

He knew he must have looked shocking because neither one of them started yelling or questioning him. He simply held out the letter that Oliver left and allowed them to figure it out on their own.

Their reactions were much as expected. Hermione was in shock. The hand holding the letter was shaking while the other covered her mouth which had formed a surprised "oh"

Ron, however, was visibly shaking with the force of trying to hold his anger. Obviously lost for words for the first time in their lives, Hermione sat down beside Harry, eyes still glued to the page while Ron opted to pace, trying to make sense of this new development.

Hermione turned to her broken friend, gently resting her hand on his arm as she did and asked, "Harry...When did this happen?"

Harry merely blinked at her, not sure if he was ready to share his past few days with them, but knew that he couldn't keep it from them for long. He looked down at his hands took as deep breath and spoke for the first time since Oliver had left. "3 days ago. I woke up and he was just gone. So was all his stuff."

Ron blew up then, yelling and screaming about how the bloody Scottish bastard they knew at Hogwarts would never do this! His arms were flying everywhere in outrage on his best friends behalf. Hermione's eye followed her red-headed friend jumping around flailing and beating the air. Every time he would start to calm he would catch sight of Harry sitting there so broken and depressed and he would feel his blood boil and his anger rise and he would start all over again.

Hermione smiled softly, understanding the swinging of Ron's anger but as she turned to Harry and saw him smile at Ron's antics her heart seemingly broke. His smile was broken, the light gone from his eyes. His skin pale and pasty, after only 3 days he was already starting to look weak and fragile.

He turned and looked at her and his smile turned sad again. And she knew that things were going to be hard for him. Knowing how hard it was for Harry to open his heart to people and knowing how completely Harry had given himself over to the other man.

Hermione thought to herself _"That man had better have a damn good excuse for this or I swear by Merlin he'll regret this!"_

She took hold of Harry's hand, silent tears started to roll down his face once more, all the while watching Ron continue his rant.


	2. Welcome Home Biggerstaff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the final Battle Harry and the other students return to school. One morning there is a sense of Deja vu as the Gryffindor Quidditch team gets called to the Pitch to meet their new instructor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to _hpgirl4ever_ and _Alaerys_ for Beta'ing and suggestions
> 
> Im still completely displeased with much of this chapter but I promise the porn in the next chapter will make up for it *I hope*  
> Disclaimer: Still Not Mine

_**One year later, after the war, Harry has gone back to school, 4 months into classes.** _

Harry and the others in the Gryffindor Quidditch team were once again walking to the pitch on the Head Mistress's orders.

Since the end of the war Harry had been helping with the flying lessons to the first years as well as Quidditch practice so that he had more time in the air. He had found flying to be the best remedy to his recovery since the shock of Oliver's leaving the prior year.

He had told everyone that he was fine and had dealt with the issues, but in truth, if Oliver showed up today he would probably skip the yelling and fighting in favour of jumping into the other mans arms.

So it was with this confusion he silently lived with, smiling and laughing and blaming the brooding wholly on the war; just as he did now as he and his team arrived at the pitch to see what was happening.

What he saw, however, was the very last thing he would have expected to see.

Oliver with a black-eye.

The team glanced briefly at Harry before welcoming back their old friend and coach.

Harry stood frozen in shock. His mind was reeling with thoughts like, _'Oliver? You're here! Are you back for me? Are you staying? Do I want you to? What happened to your face? Why do you do this to me?'_

For his part Oliver had yet to as much as glance at Harry. Ignoring his very existence. The hurt Harry was feeling erupted into anger. _'How DARE you? How dare you run away, show up again and not even have the nerve to ACKNOWLEDGE ME?'_

For the next hour Harry played nice. Doing as he was told, instructing the team, taking instructions. He played the dutiful team captain training with his team, who all seemed happy to see the flight professor return. He was a model of excellence, until that is, it was time to shower.

He told the team he had something to do now that practice was over then quickly excused himself.

He stormed back to the castle as quickly as he could. Not once did he look back to see if any one notice his mood. If he had, he would have seen a very harassed Oliver being bombarded with questions from his friends and team mates.

It was late that night when it happened. Harry was lying in bed trying to collect his thoughts, his roommates asleep around him, when he heard the unmistakeable sound of an owl at the window.

He glared at the curtains surrounding him; know who the owl would be from. He was almost going to ignore the creature but knowing it wouldn't go away until its job was done, that or wake up one of the rooms other occupants to let it in, he decided to let to ruddy thing in.

Sighing he walked barefoot over to the window and let the annoying creature in.

The bird did a graceful sweep of the room before depositing itself comfortably on his bed.

Resigned to the fact that the animal would not leave him alone until dealt with, he pulled a treat from his side table and swapped the letter for it.

The owl hooted affectionately before rising once again to fly out the still open window.

After locking the window again he returned to his bed, curtains drawn, to deal with this latest development.

He sat there just staring at the unopened letter. Harry wasn't sure how long he sat there just staring at the offending object taking up space on his bed covers, but he remained still and just watched it, as though it was a death eater waiting to attack.

Harry made a snap decision, grabbed his invisibility cloak and ran out the door. The dark haired boy raced through the castle quickly until he reached the front doors.

He stood there, just outside the castles walls, watching the lights from Oliver's cabin flicker in and out of the misty space between them. This whimsical look however just served to renew Harry's anger, remembering the cold nights they'd spent watching the fog roll in, just like tonight.

Pulling his cloak tighter around himself, he stormed towards the small building and let himself in - fully prepared for the fight that followed.

The moment he stepped inside, however, the memories started flooding back to him, having spent most of his free time here. Even once the other man had run away. When he'd forced himself to stop coming Harry had told himself to never step foot here again.

The place was exactly the same as before. Oliver had obviously spent the afternoon's free session unpacking. It even smelt the same. Harry stood there for a moment before realising that Oliver was nowhere to been seen in the immediate room.

He took the empty seat in front of the fire and waited for the other man to appear.

Harry didn't wait long before Oliver walked in from the bathroom wearing only what Harry remembered as his favourite cotton white pants. His head was down as he finished tying the draw strings on the front of them.

Harry stood as Oliver walked over to the chair he previously occupied.

Harry hated to admit to himself he still found the man to be attractive but it didn't stop his eyes from trailing over the shirtless form a few times.

There were new scars littering Wood's body and purplish bruises where there weren't scars. Harry, who had seen the very worst of the war, had to worry about what had caused such damage.

Oliver made his way over to the chair Harry had previously occupied and dropped his face into his hands mumbling to himself "come on...please..."

Harry suddenly didn't want Oliver to be aware that he was witnessing this so he crept back to the door, opened it silently and left it open for scarcely a moment to appear as though someone was stepping through it before closing it shut with a snap.

The other man jumped from his chair and looked around startled, though when no one appeared to be there his face softened slightly and he whispered "Harry?"

After a moment hesitation Harry removed his cloak and stood with a look of annoyance worthy of any Malfoy.

"Oliver" He said simply, his anger almost tangible.

The runaway visibly flinch at Harry's tone; he knew that this wouldn't be easy but he didn't think he was really prepared for Harry's anger.

"You're angry. Of course you're angry. Why wouldn't you be? I up and left just leaving some stupid note. I know I screwed up, but Harry, please, PLEASE let me explain?"

Oliver had been pacing until the end of his babbling when he'd walked up to Harry and grabbed his arms and with pleading eyes, he shook the smaller man in his hysterics.

Harry rolled his eyes and removed himself from those hands he'd loved so much before saying, "This had better be good," and replaced himself in the chair before the fire once again.

Oliver look shocked at Harry's acceptance, obviously expecting him to hit or jinx him in some way and leave. He hadn't really planned out what to say to Harry once this moment came so he summoned another chair from the other room and sat down, thinking for a moment before he stood up started pacing again.

He stopped and turned to Harry, intent on saying something but upon seeing Harry watching the fire in all appearance looking completely bored with the entire situation, no sound came out. He stood there gaping open-mouthed like fish for a moment before throwing himself back in the chair and beginning his tale.

"Harry. Before I came to Hogwarts, while I was still in a muggle school, there was a boy 2 years older than me named Hunter. I WORSHIPED him. He was my idol. My everything," his voice was softly calm but his eyes showed the hidden emotions behind them, sadness, regret.

"He used to let me tag along wherever he went. He was popular, kind, great at sports and gorgeous. This one day we'd gone to this secluded lake near our town and we'd been swimming and just hanging out. Then all of a sudden he was gone. I couldn't see him anywhere. He'd become tangled in the reeds under the water. I completely freaked-out. It was how I discovered my magic. The reeds suddenly turned to bubbles and he was free and I helped him swim to the surface. But by the time we'd gotten to the surface he was unconscious. My parents had already taught me CPR so I started to help him breathe and it worked. He was so relieved and thankful that he kissed me. I was so shocked I couldn't do anything but sit there until he pulled back." His smile was rueful, as though the story was unfolding in his mind as he told it.

"I remember he said to me, 'Sorry. I forgot you were still a kid.' I got so angry! ME? I was the kid? He was barely older than I was! So I threw myself on him and shoved my tongue down his throat. I was completely inexperienced of course but he didn't mind so much. It was getting dark and we had to get back so that our families wouldn't worry and so he could be checked out.

"I got my Hogwarts letter the next day. I was devastated. I didn't want to leave. Not when something like that had just happened! I went and gave him the news that afternoon. He'd been confined to bed rest just to be safe. I didn't tell him about Hogwarts, merely that it was a boarding school out of the area. He looked how I felt. I spent the night there talking about what we'd do and even made out some more. We did that every time I'd go home for the holidays. He was my boyfriend for the first 4 years of Hogwarts... that was, until I met you. I admit the first thing that caught my attention was your name, but when you joined the team and we got to know each other I started feeling stronger and stronger for you.

"When I went home at the end of 5th year I was going to tell him I wanted to break up. I didn't know if anything would happen with you or if I'd even have the courage to even tell you of my feelings but I knew I'd never felt for him what I was sure I was sure I was feeling for you. It was a good thing to because I found out he'd been cheating on me. I was actually surprised. I thought he'd at least felt the same for me. But he'd changed since the lake incident. His whole outlook seemed to change. He would be angry over nothing; get mean for something stupid. So I was somewhat relieved when I told him I wanted to break up.

"That's when things started to go really bad. I couldn't use my wand outside of school so I couldn't defend myself properly when the fists started flying. He dragged me to an alley and told me between punches that if I even so much as thought of leaving him the beating I was getting now would be like a light massage compared to what he'd do then. So when I was at home, I avoided him as much as possibly without it being obvious. I'd stay at school as often as I could and I tried girls for the first time. Everything was so weird for me. He found out I was a wizard the Christmas before I graduated. He thought I'd been lying to him about my school on purpose. He tried to snap my wand but it went off in his hands and I was finally able to run away. Lose him forever. I told my family that I was going to spend time with my friends before returning home. And we did just that. Hit the pubs, did magic away from the castle to test our freedom. And when I returned home my family told me that Hunter had moved away while I'd been out celebrating.

"So my life started to get back on track with work and catching up with mates and everything normal. Until I started to get packages. A small red snitch would be inside and inside that snitch would be a reed from the lake that I saved him from. Then always 2 weeks later he'd show up and try and take me away somewhere. I'd always charm him and escape then find somewhere new to go. I had to quite my quidditch team when he showed up at one of our practices and broke the nose of one of the other players when he was told to leave. It's why I came here. No muggle can find the place let alone get in the grounds but then I got another package - he'd hired another wizard to deliver it - and..I...I," Oliver looked at Harry, Harry who he'd missed so much, Harry who he had hurt. Eyes glazed over as he looked into those vivid green eyes. "I couldn't let him near you. You had enough to deal with! You didn't need my issues as well." His eyes had dropped to the ground and he didn't see the anger fill Harry's.

"Your issues? _Your issues?_ What about _my issues?_ Did you once stop to think that maybe, _just maybe_ , I needed you here? To help me with my issues?! That I may have completely broken down to find the man I love gone with only a _NOTE LEFT BEHIND?!_ "

Harry cursed himself again when the tears started to fall. He took a deep breath - still glaring at the man before him and said, "If you were so worried why'd you come back?"

"Because Hunter followed me into the war. But he didn't make it out. I knew it was safe to come back. I knew you probably hated me by now but I had to come back and see," he watched Harry, completely unblinking, waiting for his reaction.

"I hated you. Almost as much as any of the death eaters I was fighting. I was, and still am, so angry with you. But I couldn't stop loving you. And I tried. I tried to so much. I would hate myself when I'd find that I'd wake up calling out for you _months_ after you'd gone. But I couldn't stop. I still love you." His voice scarcely a whisper, but Oliver caught it.

Oliver's heart swelled, utterly overjoyed. He slowly moved from his chair and pulled Harry from his to stand in front of him. He hesitated, giving Harry an out, before his pressed his lips against the smaller mans. It was wet and loud and undeniably perfect. Harry's arms wrapped themselves around Oliver's neck as Oliver's pulled Harry closer and their kiss deepened.

Locked in this way, as though time had stopped just for them, they stayed like this for what seemed like hours until the need to air forced its way between their joined mouths.

Oliver rested his head against his love's as they breathed together and once his lungs had had their fill he whispered in the others ear, "You have no idea how much I've missed you."


	3. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Oliver's first time together after Oliver's return. Finally the Smut of the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have been posted in '09 but It _finally_ got it finished in 2011.  
>  Huge Thank you's to _**bk7brokemybrain**_ , _**Brissygirl**_ and _**Dark_Side_Luc**_ (All on LJ) For all their help with Beta'ing! So any problems in here are all my own.
> 
> A/N The second: This is – in theory – the last of this Verse I'll be writing but I may come back to it one day, we'll just have to wait and see :)
> 
> Merry Christmas Jess. Happy Holidays everyone.

There was a radio somewhere close by playing something quiet and slow. Oliver started moving his feet, minutely at first, then more steadily until he made Harry move as well. The pair swayed slowly, arms still wrapped around the other, dancing peacefully as the emotions of the day's events washed over them.

Harry quietly answered Oliver with "I may have some idea. If you missed me even half as much as I missed you." There was bitterness to his words that Oliver hated to hear.

He stopped moving to just look at Harry. "What will it take for you to forgive me?" The words were whispered, but their eye contact never broke once. Harry's breath caught in his throat and he realised that, while he was still angry with the older man, he loved him too much to stay that way for long.

"Love me and don't leave me again." He replied simply, leaning up expectantly.

Oliver quickly complied, leaning down to capture Harry's lips with hungry passionate desire.

Harry moaned quietly at the familiar feeling as they started a familiar yet oh-so-new dance of tongues meeting tentatively.

Oliver's hands held Harry's head in place, as though scared that Harry would suddenly change his mind and run away, but Harry had succumbed to his fate willingly.

Harry's travelling hands splayed across Oliver's torso as if trying to touch as much skin as he could in the one motion before they came across Oliver's nipples. He brushed across them lightly before pinching them roughly, causing Oliver to gasp at the sensation.

Taking his advantage, Harry pulled away only to attach his mouth to one of the rosy buds, sucking vigorously while using his hand continuing his ministrations on the other taking great delight in the sounds he'd never forgotten.

When Harry felt he'd spent ample time swapping techniques with his mouth and hands, from left to right and back, his hands started to roam again, his mouth following the path leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses in a trail, when his hands landed on Oliver's hip bones.

Harry smirked up at his panting lover before saying "You know there was one upside to never forgetting you."

Oliver pulled himself together with visible effort to gasp out "Oh? And what was that?"

"This." Harry pulled the cotton material down just enough to have a clear path to over's Oliver's hips before sinking his teeth in with enough force to be sure it would bruise.

Oliver cried out loudly as his knees gave way beneath him. He surely would have fallen if it weren't for his grip on the chair he had come to lean on.

"Sensitive pelvic region" Harry practically purred against Oliver's skin has he licked a trail back up Oliver's body until he stood flush against the other.

"Something else I remember is that you have somewhere far more accommodating for this sort of entertainment."

Oliver wasn't sure where this new assertive Harry had come from but he certainly wasn't complaining.

He growled and lifted Harry from the ground, and carried him through the small house before dropping the hero on his bed.

It was a heady sensation to realise that the last time he and Harry had been together he had simply been The Boy Who Lived. Now Harry lay out beneath, Harry who had saved wizards and Muggles alike, writhing with want. Oliver, overwhelmed by this knowledge, leant down and pressed the tenderest kiss he could muster to Harry's lips.

Harry indulged this for a few minutes before becoming impatient and ran his hands down Oliver's body, coming to the waistband of his trousers undoing the knot that was tied there.

Harry pulled his mouth away from Oliver's and started nipping at his jaw line pausing only to gesture at the offending item of clothing and muttering 'Off' before teething at his ear.

Oliver quickly did as instructed, ripping the last of his clothing off, before doing the same for Harry.

They lay there for a few moments, just staring at the body they'd been missing for so many months, before Oliver bent down, taking one of Harry's nipples in his mouth and sucking hard while worrying it between his teeth.

Harry arched off the bed in a surprised cry, but quickly retaliated by pinching Oliver's as his hands travelled down Oliver's body towards his cock.

Wrapping his hand around the member, Harry squeezed and tugged, somewhat roughly, eliciting a cry of surprise from his lover.

"Mean," Oliver gasped as he captured Harry's mouth again as he lay them both down fully.

Hands grabbed whichever part of the other they could reach, making the other groan and moan in pleasure. Mouths searching for more skin to slide across, teeth pulling at lips or jaws or necks and everywhere else.

Oliver's hand was just about to close around Harry's erection when he suddenly found himself on his back with Harry climbing on top of him grinding their hips together, his hands clenched on Oliver's shoulders.

Oliver closed his eyes and savoured the feeling briefly before thrusting up and meeting Harry's hips midway. Both moaning quietly, Oliver reached forward and took both their cocks in hand and started stroking them both.

"Oliver," Harry whimpers quietly, "I don't think I can hold on."

"Go, Harry. It's ok." He ran his hand over the end of the cocks and almost immediately he was rewarded with Harry coming over the pair of them.

Oliver continued to stroke Harry though it until he fell forward breathing heavily into Oliver's neck. Oliver didn't wait before flipping them over so Harry was once again on his back and licked his way down Harry's torso, lapping up come as he went, while catching Harry's eye every now and then until he reached Harry's now half-hard dick.

He gently ran his tongue over it before taking it into his mouth. Oliver concentrated on the head before swallowing the whole thing, effectively cleaning and hardening the appendage at the same time. Oliver took it down until it hit the back of his throat and swallowed around it, his tongue brushing over the underside as he dragged his mouth slowly backwards.

Oliver did this a couple of times and then on the next downward move Harry started as he felt Oliver's fingers added to the mix, being lapped at right along with his dick, brushing against his sensitive prick as Oliver wet his fingers.

Soon they were removed and, as Oliver's left hand started playing with Harry's neglected balls, he started circling around Harry's entrance feeling it clench and unclench in anticipation and excitement at what was about to come.

Gently, Oliver insert his first finger, working it in and out. It wasn't long before Harry started squirming as his arousal grew, and he was ready to go again.

Dragging his mouth gently off Harry's dick he removed the first finger and replace it along with a second, repeating the careful small thrusts his hands make as he works Harry's arse open.

Oliver kept it at that lowering his head between Harry's legs again and took Harry's balls in mouth, tugging gently with his lips and sucked them in one at a time and swirled them around in his mouth, savouring the sounds Harry' was making above him.

When it came time for him to add his third finger, he shifted Harry so his arse was lifted and started licking at Harry's opening as he removed the first two and re-inserted them along with the third.

By this stage Harry had started begging Oliver for more, to do something, _anything_ to help Harry find some release as he attempted to thrust his arse onto Oliver's tongue. Said tongue had now found its way inside Harry, right alongside his fingers, which continued to thrust their way in and out of Harry.

"Haah! Ung _Oliver, please!_ " Harry's high-pitch voice broke through the trance Oliver had found himself in as he focused entirely on Harry's pleasure. However, now that it was broken he felt his own dick throbbing between his legs, and made the decision to move on.

"Okay Harry. Okay love, here we go."

He manoeuvred them so he was sitting directly between Harry's spread legs in the centre of the bed, whispering spells against Harry's skin, making him gasp and squirm as he felt his inside become slick.

"Now Oliver, _please!_ "

Oliver didn't need to be told again. He quickly lined himself up and pushed against Harry as Harry did the same and then he was home.

Oliver remembered the feeling of completion more than the heat that suddenly radiated through him. Always remembers the feeling of being whole and loved as he gently started to move in Harry, slowly at first, but quickly becoming faster and harder.

Harry thrust back against him as they rocked together, feeling the friction of their skin sliding against each other. Their breathing becoming more and more laboured as they picked up speed and set the pace.

Oliver surged forward and captured Harry's mouth. He felt the bed start moving with them, causing them both to laugh quietly. It was like their first time, so long ago, on the other side of a war. In a way it was their first time. It was their rebirth, their time to start again to make it work and to go public with their relationship, now that Harry was of age.

Harry wrapped his arms around Oliver as they continued to rock against one another and started to nibble at Oliver's skin again. Dragging his teeth across Oliver's Adam's Apple while his nails dragged across Oliver's skin, making him groan at the feeling, knowing he'd feel that for days to come.

Oliver gasped as he felt Harry tighten around him suddenly but when he looked at the other's face there was nothing but mischief there.

"No, Harry. I won't last if you do that..." he groaned as Harry did so again.

Harry smirked and then said, "That's okay, but I need to move."

Oliver nodded, slid out of Harry, and moved them until Harry was hovering above him.

Harry placed a greedy kiss on Oliver's mouth before sliding down the length of Oliver's body and taking him in his mouth, tasting a mix of himself and something entirely Oliver as he sucked and stroked until he was satisfied and moved to seat himself across Oliver's hips again.

As he moved into position he reached behind him and helped guide Oliver back inside as he slowly lowered himself down until he was completely seated on Oliver's hips.

"I had almost forgotten how deep inside you could go," he said quietly as he wiggled around, feeling as much of Oliver has he could before he slowly raised himself up and quickly dropped back down.

Again, they set up their pace, Harry leaning forward, arms braced against Oliver's chest, with Oliver's hands guiding him, helping him with his lifts.

They began slowly while Harry became accustomed to the new position, Oliver's hands never leaving Harry's hips as he helped keep the pace. Oliver needed to keep this steady pace as he felt the pressure building, wanting to make it last. Harry on the other hand pushed through Oliver's supportive grip, moving steadily harder and faster, clenching himself around Oliver.

He threw his head back, crying out as pleasure started to overtake his body and began throwing himself bodily into the task of making Oliver do the same.

Harry leaned forward so he was sprawled on top of Oliver has he kept his hips moving up and down and began nibbling at Oliver's skin again, sucking at his neck and nipples as he squeezed his muscles tighter around Oliver. He soon got his desired effect.

Oliver gasped loudly and thrust his hips upwards as Harry thrust downwards to meet him and a new pace was set both racing to see the other finish first. Oliver grabbed under Harry's thighs suddenly, fingers brushing against heavy balls and took all of Harry's weight as he started thrusting into Harry while still lying underneath him.

Harry whimpered as Oliver thrust up hard, his dick brushing against Harry's prostate with every thrust in, and soon, with no warning, he was crying out loudly as he came for the second time that night, covering them both in droplets with some splashing against Oliver's chin.

That, combined with the tightness wrapped around him, had Oliver coming with one last trust up choking out _"Harry!"_ until his body relaxed entirely as Harry all but collapsed onto him.

They lay there, attempting to catch their breath, when Harry sat up, his body shaking in a completely fucked-out, blissed-out way. He looked seriously at Oliver for a moment before speaking.

"I'm still angry with you, you know."

Groaning with effort, Oliver pulled himself up on one elbow and replied with a simple, "I know", before meshing their mouths back together. When they broke apart some time later he whispered, "but this time I'm not going anywhere, so you have forever to yell at me about it, alright?"

Harry looked at Oliver then, red marks covering his neck, hair a mess, lips swollen, covered in cum, breathing heavy, and he smiled with eyes full of love.

Pushing Oliver back down on the bed, he lay down and wrapped himself around Oliver's frame and he quietly said, "Deal."


End file.
